Element of Surprise
by Llahsram
Summary: The Doctor visits a planet where his knowledge is questioned.
1. Chapter 1

_The TARDIS shook as Clara screamed "What's wrong with blasted machine!" the Doctor screamed back "I honestly don't know but if it can handle your soufflés it can handle this!" he pulled down the scanner to check where it was taking them Prvek never been there before might be fun. Main species Prvekians." Clara screamed "Fat lot of good that is! Are they hostile!" right as she said this they landed roughly the Doctor went "Well lets find out shall we?" and strutted out the TARDIS doors. Clara followed him. As she walked she was taken by how beautiful the place was with its mountains and cloudless sky she didn't notice the boy walking up to her until he summoned fire that got their attention real quick. He said "Who are you and what are doing Doctor said "I'm the Doctor and this is Clara. How are you doing that exactly?" The boy responded with "All Prvekians can do this. How do you not know this?" The Doctor said "Control the elements?" after a long long silence he dropped the fire balls in his hands he said"Yes all ten of them." Clara said "Ten of them?" the boy put his hands to his face "I had better take you to the village Elders." _


	2. Chapter 2

_he boy silently lead them to the Council of Elders, a group of ten people. _

_They where sitting in a circle. The people nodded in unison. The person at the top of the circle stood up and said "Let us make sure everybody is here. I an Čas." He then sat down. The person to his left stood up and said "I am Štěstí."The person to his left stood upand said "I am Zvíře." The person to his left stood up and said "I am Rostlina." The person to his left stood up and said "I am Oheň." The person to his left stood up and said "I am Vítr." The person to his left, and by far the youngest in the group and the only woman, stood up and said "I am Pybník." The person to her left stood up and said "I am Země." The person to his left stood up and said "I am Kámen." The person to his left stood up and said "I am Sníh." They then sat down. Čas said "What is it Žhavý Popel." Žhavý said "Master I think they are who stole the Scarf." Then the Doctor said "I'm the Doctor, this is Clara and you are mistaken." A different voice said "He is right." Čas said "Pán pán! I knew it was you who stole the Scarf!" the boy said "You were right and yet you did nothing." He then made a big deal of clapping his hands and then the Doctor saw a ripple come from his hands. After that every member of the Council except for Pybník was gone. The Doctor said "Well we have to find them. Let's go Clara." Žhavý said softly "May I come as well?" immediately after he said this Pybník demanded "I am going with you." To this the Doctor replied "Sure P-P-P. What does your name mean?" Pybník said "Pond." The Doctor looked liked he had been punched. Clara rushed to him and asked "Are you okay?" the Doctor said "Yeah, but I am about to say something I haven't said in a long time." there was a soft pause before he spoke again "Come along Pond."_


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor walked off as Clara came up to him and said "Doctor can we just go to America like we were planning?" the Doctor turned around and said "This is much more fun than America besides

are we just supposed to abandon these people. Also this is a level three planet,they aren't supposed to have the technology to control the elements, so I for one am curious." _Žhavý said "What are you two talking about back there?" Clara went "Nothing!" Žhavý said "We're about to enter the valley. A Jabberwocky could attack so be quiet!" They walked in silence until Pybník blanched and pointed at a creature that had the body of a lion, a reptilian tail, very large bat wings, an extraordinarily long neck, and the head of a saber-toothed _

_cat. Žhavý screamed "Run for God's__ sake's run!" So they did just that and ran. The creature seamed to notice them and __leisurely__ fl__apped his wings and glided towards them. Žhavý snapped his fingers creating sparks. He cupped his hands together as if for warmth then a small fire ball appeared slowly growing larger. Clara screamed "Can you hurry it up a bit mate?" Žhavý yelled back "It is hard to do while running!" he finished creating the fire balls and threw them at the creature__. Pybník said "Cutting it close are not you?" while panting. _


End file.
